I Know I'm A Wolf
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: [AU] "They're hiding something." "Yeah, so what?" Join Beni and Ceylan as they try to uncover the secrets that bind half brothers Guren and Gen. Will the two brothers keep their secrets of being a wolf safe? Or will they merely prey on the two that are close to finding out their secret? Contains mostly GenBeni and Seigure. Rated T for Language and Immature Teen Stunts.
1. Chapter 1

Outside is filled with the late summer. Not as much heatwaves, or clothing that revealed. Even then, it would still be called summer. It's just being lazy as some may say. In other words, fall was close. Or some may argue that it would be called _autumn_ and say you're still stupid, but that's another story.

Here, you can drive on a sturdy road by truck. The truck was meant for moving families as it seems by its structure and size. Inside was obviously a family that's moving. However, the summer was dropping quicker than expected, for that the final destination was into the mother nature rather than the advanced civilization of modern times.

Inside, there was a family of three. Though, it had been raised to four because of an abandoned friend. Two parents in the front of the truck, seeming pleased from the scenery outside. Of course, the wealthy enjoyed places like this. No one knows why for sure, but they like different conditions, than what most people want in their life. Then in the back, there were two teens. A boy and a girl. They looked completely nothing like each other, but they grew up as family. Though, on of them wasn't exactly blood-related. Just someone they picked up to take care of without following the rules of adoption.

"Hey dude," The girl had her knees rested on a stack of pillows. "Take a look at this place." Soon, he let himself wobbly walk over to the window.

"Whoa." His sea eyes stared out. "This place actually seems awesome! Look at all those trees and the colors on them are already changing!" His hand rested on the glass that separated them from the outside of where they were at. Driving up a mountain, and seeing evergreens or redwoods clumped together with the spotted warm leaf trees.

"Hey, I dare you to open the window." She turned at his direction.

"No way! It must be freezing!" He tugged onto his thinned jacket. From this response, her hands tossed a blanket at him as she creaked the window open a bit. Like he said, it was colder than where they had been before. The air gushed into the still of the truck, resulting in the quick shut of the window.

"Damn it's cold, looks like we're going shopping as soon as we get off this dumb truck." She wrapped a blanket around her crossed siting position. Her eyes gazed out into the morning scenery.

"Hey Beni, can I just ask a question?" Ceylan set his gaze at the window.

"Yeah, what?"

"What do you this place is going to be like? It's cold out there."

"...And isolated too." She added in as the the underground forest grew thicker as they passed by the scenery. "I don't really know. But all I have to say is that we have to find better shit to do than freezing in a pool." Her arms let the blanket envelop her. "Anyways, tell me when we get there."

"Don't you mean when everything's set up in the house?" Ceylan replied sarcastically.

"Of course."

* * *

"Well, that's the last of it!" A box dropped onto golden oak floors as Mr. Jones and Mrs. Jones waved off to the working men. "I'll get some papers signed first Dakota, can you show Ceylan and Beni into their rooms?" Mr. Jones then strode off to get the paper work done. As her husband left, Mrs. Jones walked over towards two teens sleeping on the cream washed couch. There her hands shook both shoulders as one stayed asleep, whole the bluenette starts to blink.

"...Five more... minutes-" Ceylan tried to pull over his hoodie.

"C'mon sweetie, we're at our new home now." Mrs. Jones tugged back his hood and made him sit up straight.

"You too." She gently removed the blanket from Beni. "I want you two to decide on your rooms and get your stuff. Just don't take the bedroom at the end of the left hall. That's the master bedroom." They both sighed from being asleep as they walked to explore the house. "We'll leave for lunch at 11, so make sure to be outside!"

Their blue eyes darted at each other as they suddenly ran for the best room in the house.

"I want the circle window!" Beni smirked as she had the faster feet and ran straight ahead the stairs.

"Hey! I called that!" Ceylan pointed out, speeding up his pace. Using the advantage of his gender's psychical genetics, he darted for a sharp turn and caught up with the girl who took a head start. The two then were at the same running speed in the hallway. Leaving them to shove each other out of the hallway path. They were at it for awhile and wouldn't stop arguing at each other for the rivalry over a bedroom.

Suddenly they crashed into the door and fell face flat on the floor. As they tried to get up to fight over the room, Mrs. Jones' face popped up from the doorway. "Oh, silly me! I forgot that your rooms were already picked." Ceylan and Beni then looked around the room; Pale peach walls, mint curtains at the windows, the floor they landed on had been charcoal patterned. The bed, as a deep coral rhombus and along the walls were modern pine shelves. A room.

That was definitely _not_ Ceylan's.

"All that running for... _This_!" Ceylan gapped at the entire colors before him. He first looked at Beni, then at his mother. A sign of "Are-You-Kidding-Me."

"Don't worry Ceylan," His mother started to fade from the door frame. "Your room's next here. You get the balcony."

"Score!" Ceylan shot a fist in the air. As he ran out of the pink themed room.

"Anyways, you kids should just get your stuff arranged in your room. After that, it should be enough time for you guys to come down, so we can get lunch later." The woman's voice echoed down the stairs' hallway.

* * *

"That place was pretty good. Though, a bit too much on its anti-veggie dishes." Ceylan walked up the stairs with Beni.

"Honestly, the dishes were just basically all-out meat and nothing baked at least." Beni mumbled.

"The chicken was _baked_-"

"Don't make stupid jokes, I can't eat that much meats. I basically had buttered breadsticks and water. The only thing that made me full was that strawberry cake." The girl with the large shopping bags at hand pointed out.

"Well, we were stuck shopping." The bluenette said in a snarky tone. "That was the part for losers-" Before Ceylan could finish, he had been elbowed by the strawberry blonde.

"At least we won't be freezing our bodies in this place, it's way colder here than back where we were." She shuddered at the unfamiliar sight of the cloudy afternoon. "All the clothes we got look good too. Thank the Lime Parfait for that." Their conversation soon ended as they were at their rooms and they tossed all their bags in.

Entering Beni's room, Ceylan looked around the well arranged furniture. "Anyways, now that pretty much everything's settled and we just have to wait for some people to decorate and move the furniture around the house, I say we go look at this place."

Beni threw a throw pillow at him. "You know that this house is new you idiot. It's not a Victorian or a vintage." Ceylan tossed the pillow back at her. Trying to purposely hit her face. But it was just a pillow, so not that much harm done.

"I know, but take a look at this." Ceylan made his way towards the circular window. "That's the only thing that looks pretty undisturbed." His finger pointed down to the backwoods that they owned. "And also, we pretty much own all of those trees because it's basically part of the property."

"Eh... Sure?" Beni looked out the window. "We're just going to walk along the edge though. I don't think that place is the safest." She pulled over a nylon jacket as Ceylan left her room. Grabbing a pair of socks, she started to put them on, the steps up the stairs grew fast and louder-

"Change my mind! I do _**not**_ want to go out there!" Ceylan barged into her room as if he saw a ghost.

"Why?" Beni asked, "I didn't remember seeing bears at the window or something-"

"_Wolves._" Was the only word that came from the frozen eyed boy.

"Okay, so that pretty much means we can't go out there." Beni threw off her jacket. "But wait," She looked out the window. "How did you even see them?"

"They're pretty active because I saw one run fast." Ceylan sat down on the floor. "But I swear, that _is_ a wolf." Beni then gave a moment to think to herself.

"Guess it's going to be harder for me to find something to do when I'm at home." She rose from her rhombus shaped bed. "Anyways, do you want to bake some cookies before dinner?"

"Sure. My blood sugar's pretty low." Ceylan got up from the floor.

"That's an excuse to cram junk food into your body."

"Of course."

* * *

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ceylan!" Beni across the driveway when the car was about to drive off. "Here's your damn skinny jeans!" She threw a pair of skin tight jeans at the bluenette wearing only boxers, who was rushing himself to the car, which its engine started.

"Buhm!" Ceylan muffled his "bye," stuffing a piece of cinnamon into his mouth. Attempting to wave off to the girl who threw a pair of pants at him and pulling on his skinny jeans outdoors. Jumping into the front seat of the car, he rolled down the window to actually speak in a yelling manner. "I knew I forgot my pants! Thanks you idiot!"

"Right back at you moron!" Beni called back as the car disappeared from the driveway. She then instantly slammed the door shut from the cold morning. Back inside the house, everything was just warm enough to suit her tastes. Walking up the stairs, she passed Mrs. Jones rushing down the the stairs to get to work.

"Beni dear, can you watch over the house? I need to get to work soon." She asked hurriedly, as she unlocked the door.

"Of course," Beni said. "It's what I always do anyways." She flopped onto the couch.

"Don't worry too much girl," The adult's voice grew soft. "If you need to have fun, take the chance. I don't want you to go through such terrible things again." Beni looked at her like she already could tell what the next words were.

"I know, I shouldn't let my past life get me down-"

"No." Was the only word that came out. "You're growing up. I want you to try new things and be able to be happy when you're older. Treat yourself, it's okay. You deserve it for already being so mature at this age!" The door was closed by then as Beni stared at the silence it hung. Her pink hair shook as she started staring out the backyard window. Wondering.

"What to do..." The teal eyed girl mused. After a moment or two, Beni finally made up her mind. "I guess I'll see how far the school is."

Rushing upstairs to get some clothes, she had on a coral raincoat and grey leggings. Walking to the closet, her hands reached for a pair of roller blades as she opened the door.

Going out to the autumn day.

* * *

"Good morning class," A teacher in his late thirties spoke aloud to the chattering class. "As you may know, my name is Mr. Gonthar-" Instead of the silence the man expected, the students were not listening and kept talking away. "Please be quiet. _Or else,_ **all** you kids are getting an F- for the start of the semester in my class." Immediately, everyone quickly stopped. With a approving nod, the teacher continued to trail off in the expectations of class. "Today, we go over the expectations and rules of this classroom. Please be attentative-"

"I'm here! Ceylan Jones is here! Look man, I had to put on my skinny jeans in the car! And I couldn't find the bathroom here!" A student in green tinted goggles barged through the door, using his shoes to slide across the floor, instead of tripping. At first, the whole class was silent by the newcomer who explained his unusual morning. But but a sudden split second, the giggles could've been heard by the other two classrooms next door. Ceylan stared at the class with apondering look for a moment, but smiled. "Also, may I just say that your guys' bathrooms are pretty nice, I like the tiles. And the soap is O.K. I guess-"

"Mr. Jones," The teacher bit his lip. And Ceylan tried stifle his laugh to know that he made the best "alright" impression on the first day. Trying to conceal the tiny anger in a polite voice, The Mr. Gonthar stated, "I'm glad to have seen your integrity on the first day of school. Especially when you when you have just moved into our town. But-"

"Oh right! Love the place! And hey you look awesome today!" Ceylan pointed a finger at someone keeping his head low, but alert behind someone. "I think I'll sit next to you!" He made his way down the rows of desks. "Don't worry teach! I already found a seat-" Suddenly, the room fell dead silent and Ceylan just felt like he had done something wrong.

Definitely true.

"I don't think you're suppose to be in this class." A smooth voice came from behind the bluenette. Just the dead voice ran the chill down Ceylan's spine.

"Oh and you are-" Ceylan whipped his body to turn to an auburn haired teen. Taller than him by a few inches due to his spiky hair. With an appearance that was developed into one word; "emo." His eyes sharp and red, pale skin, and his attire was purely a dark palette.

"There's only one seat left in this classroom." His eyes stared at Ceylan. "And there are two of us; _I'm_ in this class." He stated. "I suggest you check your schedule again."

"What the-" Ceylan runmage his pockets for the slip of paper he had folded.

However, even before then. He had literally been kicked out of the classroom by that student.

"What's his problem!" Ceylan exclaimed internally. Looking at the unfolded sheet, he stared at it carefully. "Why." The paper was upside down, revealing a classroom number of 66. Instead of 99. "Dammit. I just realized I used public humiliation on the wrong class." He mumbled to himself, walking down the stairs.

Once at the classroom, he greeted himself and told the teacher he got lost. Luckily, the teacher was rather nice and allowed him to introduce himself to the class properly. Going through the first class, he came to see that he was really lucky to have this teacher after finding someone to talk with.

"Ms. Huupid is pretty much what all the students want for home room dude," A younger teen that looked like a Sophmore whispered. "Even though she treats us like we're in Kindergarten, the work's hella easy and it's easy to chat here."

"Oh really?" Ceylan said. "That seems cool. So who are you again? Also, why are you so short? No offense, but you dont look like a Junior."

"Toxsa Dalton." The green haired teen next to him stated. "That's my name and I just skipped grades during Middle School damn you. Also, look the teach needs to leave for a quick errand. The class is going to get noisy." At that moment, the entire class went up to the new kid's desk and immediately asked him questions.

"How's it like in the hot weather?"

"What do you think of us?"

"How'd ya get lost in our school?"

Amazed by the polite questions and students here, the bluebette answered all of them. "Pool parties everyday dude, you guys seem cool and nice, and..." Explaining his whole story of how he got lost, the class seemed to be at awe. His eyes noticed too. "What did I just do?" He wondered.

"You just provoked one the school's Tops." Someone said.

"You mean like fashion police?" The class giggled a bit, but mostly stayed in an solemn, admiring expression.

"No, that was Gen Kurai who kicked your ass out of there. He's always in nearly every class with his brother." Toxsa explained. "He shouldn't ever be messed with. Dude's got high scores, fans, and popularity like Chooki Mason and Guren Nash. Also, Guren's his brother and he's overprotective of him just to let you know." He leaned towards him, in a low voice, "Thats why all the girls are staring at you." Ceylan then faced his head to see daydreaming girls in awe and immediately slept throughout the period.

For the rest of the day, his classes went perfectly fine. Though, P.E. was a pain in the ass due to the fact that the "Tops" had been excused from it. Finally, at his last period, he couldn't just wait to get home and ditch school.

Although, his last period went quite interesting. "Ceylan you may sit over there. I have assigned seats instead for this class." Shrugging, Ceylan walked over to a desk where someone he recognized was sitting next to him. Jumping onto his seat, he was curious about this kid. The hair color was out of place in the _here_, but it was interesting.

"Wonder what his eye color is..." He thought to himself as he tried to pay attention in class. "I didn't see it because he was hiding behind some dude. Maybe he remembers me...?" His pondering head didn't pay attention to the classroom, but the closed eyelids. "Maybe I could actually get a friend this time, if I'm not a stranger to him. Worth a shot." Thinking how to get the student's attention, he took a small mirror and some school supplies from his backpack and got down to business.

After awhile, he knew how to get his plan into process. First, get his attention by looking angry.

Check.

Next, belch and let him see your mad art skills on your face.

Check.

Once the plan worked out perfectly, the other teen's attention was straight at him. Although, the class just fell dead and began whispering. The sea eyed boy didn't know why and shook it off because it happened a lot today. Getting shush by the teacher, Ceylan kept his eyes open to avoid him from seeing the marker pens on his eyelids. The teacher left with a suspicious look on his face, but soon after the guy next to him leaned towards Ceylan's desk.

"Ceylan's your name right?" He spoke up and Ceylan immediately drove his attention away from the class to speak with him.

"Yeah dude." He smiled.

"My name's Guren Nash," Abruptly, Ceylan recognized the name, but sat there. Leaving Guren to continue, "Also, sorry about my brother... He's pretty much in _all_ of my classes. Except this one, I can finally act like a normal person here."

"How the hell is even related to Gen..." The boy in the hoodie had this thought echo throughout his mind. Comparing both the psychical and character traits of the two. Guren was friendly and his voice was soft and warm. Gen was basically the opposite.

"Anyways, if he gives you a hard time again, just tell me, so I can go talk to him." He finished as Ceylan snapped away from his train of thoughts.

"Okay sure." He mumbled to himself that he will be spending the rest of the year sitting next to a Top. Although, Guren was kind and not as rude, nor did he believed in egos. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

_At The End of The School Day..._

Finally, the bell at school rang and most of the students ran like hell outside to freedom. Walking outside with his new best friend, Ceylan and Guren chatted the whole way outside. "So who's picking you up? Don't worry about me, I already have my brother." Guren asked.

"I don't really know, so I'll just hang here." Ceylan paused and stopped in his steps when he was five feet away from Gen.

"You don't have a ride-"

"It's perfectly fine dude," Ceylan spun around to walk the opposite direction. "I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't want to face that kid again, even for revenge. Gen's vibe was easy to read and he rather going through public humiliation again. Looking around, he started to wonder if he walked the way home. Although, a familiar figure appeared from behind.

"What's up?" A femine voice asked. Ceylan turned around to see Beni.

"Uh well... Let's see..." He pondered, "I humiliated myself on the first day of school and got my ass literally kicked by that kid. He pointed towards Gen and Guren's group. "But it wasn't the redhead."

"So like that emo?" The bluenette nodded. "Seems like a bi-" From the corner of his eye, he saw him and Guren exalting towards them.

"I think we should just go home-"

"What were you two talking about?" He raised his visible eye brow.

"About how you seem to be rude and childish. Also, maybe how minch make up you're hiding from the world." Beni sarcastically answered. His red eyes sharpened, but Guren held Gen back.

"If there's going to be a bitch, then it's you." Gen finally said in a cold voice. Grabbing Guren by the arm, they both walked away.

"How in the name of fuck did they even hear us?" The pink haired girl hissed in an angry, yet curious tone of voice. The teen shrugged his shoulders at her. Sighing angrily, she whispered, "We all know that the real bitch his him. I mean look at how he sasses us and thinks it's okay to be rude to a girl. Does he like guys or something?"

"I do... Not kmnow how to answer all those questions." Ceylan explained.

As Beni muttered, "nevermind," and shook her head. "Anyways, it takes like 15 minutes to get back home on roller blades or bikes. 30 minutes if you jog or speedwalk. 25 Minutes if you run or sprint. And... about 40 minutes if you walked like that." Thud, she went around on her skates leisurely.

"And lemme guess... I'm sprinting?" Ceylan pouted.

"Yep."

* * *

**Second Chapter done! (On my phone) **

**Anyways, I'm going to be able to watch the new Tenkai Knights episode soon (im in America just so ya know) and it relates to Beni's past-**

**YEAH**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, I will be hinting some issues and secrets that will be later revealed in the future chapters. However, please don't take them too seriously, unless you have a theory on it. Overall-**

**Actually, don't make any theories, unless they're like over 3k+ Because I'm not into theories with words under 1k. **

* * *

Sitting cross-legged upon the navy shaded bed, Ceylan's back was crouched down to see his scattered homework surrounding him. His focus was point onto His pre-calculus handouts and notebooks, writing down answers from the textbook's books sea of problems. Next to him, the English essay outlines weren't even started, nor the Physics vocabulary was touched.

The wall clock went faster by each paper he stated at. Already 5 o'clock and barely any math problems were done. Ceylan kept motivating himself he could at least finish half of his science with the small thoughts of Ewing himself working hard and fast.

In reality, he was lucky to have good teachers, but the more time consumed on homework, the closer the deadlines came. Finally getting the last problem finished, he just felt done. Putting the math papers back into his bag, he stared at the papers scattered along in lines, trying to lead him into a dark path in the woods of fairytales that didn't lead to happiness.

Pulling up both knees to his forehead line, he slowly wrapped his arms tightly, trying to gain back strength in this state of weakness. Blue hair was matted the opposite way and those blue eyes shut itself out, tightly trying to hold the world from being let inside. Ceylan kept whispers to himself and stayed in this way, until the door was swinging from a gentle tap.

"Too much homework, huh?" Beni stared at the bluenette. He looked like a mess; stressed fingers laced across his legs, heavy breaths emerged from him, and the head hung low to his thighs. "Let's get downstairs, I'll help you out." She scanned over the papers piled on the bed. "That stuff's pretty easy. It's just that you have to bring all that downstairs.

Quickly walking out the room, the small thumps of the stairs vibrated into the air, giving off a less hopeless vibe. Picking up his homework, Ceylan slowly made his way down the stairs. By every lowered step, the house went more friendly down at the kitchen. Passing the gloom elaborated rooms upstairs, the stairs went slightly into a descended path, that lead downstairs. Where the heater was about to go on, the gold tinted lights came on and the kitchen wasn't just a cold, tile floor. Setting his homework on the marble counter, the blue eyes teen plopped himself on one of the spinning stools and laid his head to see Beni placing two mugs of hot chocolate, with the white spirals swirling up.

"I'll do the science and you get started on the essay outline." She sat on the free stool and stared at the list of uncommonly used the words. With a moment or two, she wrote down the problems with ease.

"Sometimes, it's amazing that you can do all this school work and understand that stupid stuff." Ceylan gazed at the definitions from the top of the page.

"The 'fun' things about having to be homeschooled at a very young age." She sighed, stretching out her hands and hopping off the seat to look in the kitchen. In the air, was a good scent of comfort, buttery cookie dough being baked and sugary cinnamon wafting throughout the warming air. As the dash of ground nutmeg was being captured in the scent of snickerdoodles. Outside the richly elaborated house, the overcasting clouds dulled out the evergreens and it looked as if were to rain, but it didn't. Walking back to the countertop, cookie pan nabbed by oven mittens, Beni went and sat herself up the seat again. Looking out the window, Beni sighed at the dismayed scenery. "This place is so much more boring than the city-"

Instantly, the doorbell rang. Both teens said, "Not it." At the same time, but both ended up having to go to the door together.

"Gen, remember to be polite to the new neighbors-" A redhead held a container. Suddenlt looking at the door, he stopped talking at stared at Ceylan and Beni. "Oh, hello guys... We're your neighbors-" Gen stared at the two teens that just opened the door. Then his eyes went back to Guren.

"Okay, enough time to see the neighbors, let's go." He grabbed his brother's coat and began walk faster down the porch of the house. With instincts, Benislammed the door and gapped at Ceylan.

"Did they-" Ceylan pointed at the closed door, "...neighbors?"

"Fuck." Was the only word that came out.

* * *

"Okay, know I get it." The bluenette nodded at Guren in History. "So, it's like backyard neighbors?"

"No, being neighbors here is almost how Australia works. Except with smaller pieces of land here. It's not easy to get close neighbors over here than where you used to live." The teen with violet eyes smiled. "Also, sorry about my brother, again." He looked down at his textbook. "It's just that it's not easy for him to hang with new people," Guren's tongue clicked, "Also girls too."

Stifling back a laugh, Ceylan slapped his hand gently on the desk from the last comment. "Like what?" He leaned over to Guren, "Is he afraid of them or is he-" Ceylan paused for a moment, repeating the sentence. However, cutting off the "or is he" part.

"I don't really know, but when girls are finding ways to be that 'protagonist who's lucky enough to live near the cute boy's house' in books,' I guess..." He shrugged a "ya know" type of gesture.

"Beni would probably say that my folks were unlucky to live near your family." Ceylan snorted. "She hates your bro's guts."

"Really?" His eyes widen, "That's hard to believe because I remember he has this irresistible thing to everyone-" For a moment, his mouth puckered before finishing. "Yeah, I mean like, we're used to a lot of girls crowding us!"

"Sheesh, girls not going after the ones that're next to them," The bluenette commented, as the bell rang. "Well, looks like school's over! Guess the only way to see you is here..." He waved off a goodbye and slowly walked out the classroom. Guren just stood there, thinking to himself for a minute, until he realized that he was the only one left in the classroom.

"I hate being alone sometimes-"

"Shitttttttttttttttt...!" A girl about his age zoomed past by him on roller blades and didn't stop, until she grabbed onto one of the lockers.

"Hey," He ran over to the roller blade wearing teen, trying to manage her balance. "You okay?" He asked, as he tried to help her regain her balance.

"I guess so-" Her eyes suddenly widen as she pulled her arm away from him. "Wait, aren't you the queer emo's brother!"

"Beni, right?" Guren asked as he made a shushing gesture, "Can you please not talk about him that way? I'm sorry about what happened, you don't have to take it out on him. Thanks." The redhead helped her up to regain full balance on the set of wheels she wore.

"Seriously?" Beni gave his face a look and turned her head both ways. "Anyways, I'm looking for Ceylan, I didn't want to wait in the freezing hell out there. Arms crossed, nodding towards the perfectly normal sunset where the temperature was under 50 degrees.

"Yeah, he just left. You need me to help you around the school? Sorta like an apology gift for Gen's behavior?" He smiled.

"You're too much of an overly sweet child for having such an idiot brother." Her eyes stared down to her roller blades. "Anyways, I guess I have don't have a choice with all these stupid, waxed floors."

"Okay great! You forgive us, right?" Guren dragged her arm across the halls to get outside and steady her balance.

"Even if you're being the nice prince in this situation, that still doesn't mean I find your brother more annoying than Ceylan." Beni muttered under her breath.

"He's a good person, just give him some time..." The lavender eyed teen trailed off. "...And more personal space, than what the average person needs." Stopping at the front doors, he held open the door for her.

"Thanks, but I still don't like your brother at all." She parkourred off the railing and went back onto flat concrete.

"You're welcome and make sure not to hurt on those roller blades." Guren waved as he walked from the railing to a different direction.

"No one tells me what to do." She huffed, looking thriygh the crowd of students to find Ceylan. Once the target was locked, her heels sped towards the bluenette. "Dammit Ceylan, learn to stay in the building, so I don't have to freeze my ass off."

"Sheesh," He replied, "Anyways, I lucked out from having to do homework! So what should we do, now that it's Friday?"

"Dunno, but since it's early outside for the sun, we can go into the woods." Her arms were thrown behind her back. "Plus, we'd get home too. It'll be more interesting."

"I'm still have a sinking feeling about those wolves though," Ceylan stared at the intersection leading to the trees.

"Relax," Beni placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know how to deal with it."

"You didn't-"

"It's only for emergencies and there's only one."

"Fine, let's get eaten by wild animals in the woods we don't know about yet!" Ceylan said in a snarky tone, as he took a few steps into the maze of maples.

Into the woods, the maples started out a delicate path of crunching, dark peach leaves that begun to cluster. With the wind blowing, small piles from leaf tornadoes formed into place as if they were magic. The sky was a pale blhe storm and crisp. Breezes of fresh air flew past by, bringing clear scents of nature that hung onto their coats. With the warm colored, maple trees soon thinning out, as they walked for within the first 10 minutes. With two eyes in a different color of blue, the sights amazed how lucky it had been to be in these parts of the mountains.

"Whoa..." Their stares slowly turned to find every aspect of pine cones and aspins mixing with the dogwood leaves. For awhile, they enjoyed the sights of black and sugar maples hanging from trees, along with the hickories lining up in the line of a a jagged, fence, creating a sanctuary that belonged to their property.

"Hey," A voice came as the leaves crunched in a denaturing manner, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I know that voice," Beni mumbled, turning to face a teen with auburn hair glowing bright in the afternoon sun. "What do _you_ want?" Both teal eye glared a dangerous aqua at the lanky, standing teen.

"Answer us first." He stated, as a redhead appeared by his side.

"It's _our_ property, got it?" Ceylan snapped at the red eyed person in front of them. "We own it."

"Wait, how come it's suddenly your property?" Guren slowly said in a low tone. "It's suppose to be ours."

"Well, we've got papers," Beni thrusted a slip right into Gen's face, who scanned it under a moment.

"This is fake," Gen shoved Beni into the direction in front of him. "Stay out of our property."

"Hey!" The pink haired girl, pushed the other teen to the ground. However, her plan backfired, sending her back planting onto the ground. "No one tells me what I shouldn't be doing-"

"That's right! Even though, Beni is annoying," Ceylan walked over to Gen, "That doesn't mean she needs to be shoved!" He tried tackle the auburn haired teen onto the floor of dirtied leaves and dried earth. Although, the redhead rushed in front of his brother and blocked Ceylan's tackle.

"Sorry you guys," Guren sighed, "But stay out of here." Lavender eyes changed its shape to glower at the two teens.

"Now, I suggest you two get back home, before the real damage gets done." Gen let out a frustrated groan.

"This isn't some soap opera, dude!" Ceylan hovered a fist in the air as, the brothers stalked off. Getting off from the ground, Ceylan pulled Beni up from her wheels. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to kick that guy's ass someday." She let out a snark hiss, as her hands dusted off the backside of her. "I wish we never moved sometimes..." Her eyes stared out into the glowing bit of the sun going down.

* * *

The steam rose up as the glistening, shower knob was turned up to a higher heat. The feeling of water pattering onto school handle skin was relaxing on a Friday night after a long-waiting day to rest at home. Rinsing off the shampoo, Ceylan's hand reached to shut off the heating water, as the relaxed feeling left him with cold water droplets.

Drying off his hair in front of the mirror, his eyes stared closely at it that remembered a darker color of violet. "Why was he like that?" His memory flooded from his polite nature, both in and out of the classroom. "I thought he was a good person..." The blue hair dripped cold water onto his porcelain shoulders. " He made me feel like I've always been best friends with me..." Shaking off the water and patting his skin dry in the steam filled bathroom, his mind wandered thinking of the redhead today.

Heading back into the room, he threw on some sleepwear and sat near the window entrance to the balcony. Around him, books filed the shelves and the desk was cluttered with many geographic and astrological materials. The bed was specially made connected to the window, so he could always look outside for snow and stars. There wasn't any due to the autumn clouds. Although, a rich mahogany separated itself from the rest of the dullness outside.

Immediately shutting the curtains in fear, Ceylan wrapped the blanket around him to look down the window in curiosity. But out of sight from the red's perspective. For that night, he just just spied on the wolf to forget what happened that evening.

* * *

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been awhile since this story got update, huh? Anyways, looking over the past chapters, so some of them pretty pretty dang generic and OOC xD **

**Guessing that this Chapter will patch up some characters. Also, just a quick note: There's mentions of alcohol and teenage actions in this Chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Today was a morning of late autumn that held on a bit longer before winter time. The ground didn't get any snow for the next weeks that would go by. Even the puddles and ponds of water would usually thaw out for an hour or so. The weather report of the overachieving smile woman was being played out loud on the Friday afternoon. Mostly with having to do of the late snowfall.

School had just gotten out. Now, at the large house, no parents were found inside. But more with teenagers having the house to themselves for the evening.

One laying on his bed, an averagely framed teenager hugged onto his pillows and looked up at the ceiling. For the past few weeks, he hadn't given much contact towards someone he and his friend had gone through.

"_Why would he just go off and follow his brother like that?"_ He thought, closing his eyelids to the room's white lighting. "Ceylan, you've got to do something about this. It's not like he meant anything at all."

The bedroom door clicked open and Ceylan's eyes opened on the count. A younger-looking teenager walked in with a bowl of popcorn and an aggravated expression on the bridge of his nose. They looked at Ceylan for a moment before throwing the bowl of popcorn at the bluenette.

"Just so you know, there's this party going on right now at the twin's house. We're gonna crash it." He yelled out loud.

"Toxsa you asshat! You didn't need to throw popcorn at me!" He flipped him off and threw the bowl off his bed.

"Movie night is cancelled! Plus, that's better than cold water!" He argued, moving off the door frame's view. Once the green-haired teenager was out of sight, Ceylan ignored the popcorn on his bed because eating off the bed was safer than the floor. At least that was something that seemed pretty logical. He went to his closet and started pulling out articles of average clothing that could hide his identity. "Can't go as myself if his brother's around."

Quickly, he pulled over a thin light blue hoodie and a white denim jacket. On account, he decided to go for the par of skin tight jeans he was already in. Taking off his googles and hiding them, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Blue hair without goggles was close enough.

Getting out of his room, he went to the living room where Beni and his friend were waiting. Beni was easily ready by the fact that she had somehow found an outfit of an oversized, orange crop-top with sleeves past her fingertips. Her bubble skirt was a pastel lime and had on brown leggings underneath. She would've been considered unrecognizable once she stuffed her hair into a pillbox hat. Over her shoulder slung a worn out leather bag that would've probably been full of a different set of clothes.

"At least put some effort into this..." She kicked him back up the stairs and Toxsa had to wait for them to walk down. While eating the cookies on the table, he could hear both of them arguing, but merely shrugged that off.

Soon enough, he and Beni were downstairs again and he had on a different attire of clothes. An old jersey that went past his waist loosely. Just like the golfing pants that didn't even have a belt. To hide his stark blue hair color, a delicate bucket hat was placed on top of his head.

"We look ridiculous." Ceylan commented.

"Exactly the point!" Toxsa held up a cookie with his finger. "You two are specifically blacklisted from anywhere near Guren and Gen. So, might as well look—"

"Okay, we get the point." Beni hissed, grabbing Toxsa by the collar. "Right now, we just want to have some revenge."

"And what would your idea of revenge be, exactly?" He asked, while the teenager let him go.

"Dunno, they're always finding a way to hide themselves." Beni made an easy excuse up for herself. She grabbed the keys from the counter, tossing them into the air. Finally, catching them with ease. Saying, "So what? Let's go and find out."

* * *

The sky was pitch dark except for the moon's phase.

A waxing gibbous.

Not exactly full, but close enough to have a full view of white absorption. Below the clear, cold space was the abundance of pine trees and deciduous lands. On top of that, there was a large mountain house for the winter's skiing. Although the setting was actually quite practical.

No large gate, no lamposts, nor any waiting line of teenagers. Rather more of a kind of party where your parents would be out of town. Cars were forced into squeezing onto the road, yelling teenager outside, and no line for anyone to wait at.

As soon as the trio of friends got there, Toxsa ran off and disappeared to do who knows what. Meanwhile, both Beni and Ceylan were climbing through the windows that were left open due to the fault of high teenagers. But going through the window would least likely blow their cover.

Reaching into the house, both teenagers were relieved to see that they would blend in easily with the crowd. Everywhere, their were teenagers and young adults stomping against the beats of blaring rap or white noise. Either way, what had been surprising was that the cops weren't there yet to "quiet down" this party.

The the girl in the short, cylinder-like hat gave hand signals to Ceylan, meaning that they would have to split up for now. After that, Beni immediately ran off to continue with whatever went on her head. Or her little "world."

Either way, Ceylan just stood there for a moment, realizing she had ditched him. Now was his chance. He slowly walked within the crowd of dancing rushed teenagers and slipped himself through their waves.

Unlike Beni, the bluenette was here for a reason. That was to clear out his name. Or at least just clear things up with Guren in general. Normally, Ceylan would have been reluctant to this idea because he knows that these kinds of parties are the ones that caused him to forget about certain things.

However, he just didn't know how to find a way to do so. For now, he had to resist the fun, laughing teenagers and their bold movements. He didn't waste his time on memorizing the house, but mostly fled to wherever seemed the most open spaced.

In a matter of endless body blockages and random rooms, he caught himself breathing the cold air of the late winter sky. There were a few high and fun time teens out there too. This seemed to be part of the backyard, yet he noticed he exited from one wing of the house.

Either way, there was a cyan glowing pool in the center with the multiple teenagers holding red plastic cups or cheering one for each other.

The teenager with soft blue eyes could understand their intentions for swimming during this weather, but he quietly gave a "good luck" for those who were doing something like this in the winter temperature.

Looking around, he casually started walking and hoped not to gain too much attention. Fortunately, everyone didn't seem to have all eyes on him because they must've thought he was some kind of first timer there.

Turning his head to the lit windows, he could spot a flash of cerise hair. Wild, thick, and faded to a darkening brown umber. His eyes were widening to keep track of the exact location there. That way, he made a quick mini route in his mind and bolted right for the kitchen.

No one could really tell him to slow down at this point. Everyone there was just the same as him and wanted to be able to have a business of enjoyment.

Reaching the kitchen, the bluenette was saddened by the fact that only the gossiping teenagers were there and chattering amongst themselves. Even with this, Ceylan's eyes adverted everywhere to check if he could've still been there.

But the main show wasn't seen by then. Remembering that he wasn't allowed to attract attention here, he slowly slipped by into the outside door and look at the outside swimmers again. At the glass's frame, he was about to walk in on seeing the water fights that everyone went hooting over.

Before he could take a single step outside, his hips tightened and upper body constrain to the point of his lips being touched. Unlike anything feeling he's experienced, an immediate rush flew past by him. He could't recall where he was by now. Suddenly, realization struck when he saw no splashing waters in front of him.

His gaze opened up to his surroundings. His legs were being dragged and feet barely touching the ground. In his mind, he panicked seeing how fast he found teenagers in the narrow path.

Sure he could've been screaming, but there were smiles and high expressions by nine and three o' clocks' hands.

Plus, everything was going rather too fast for him and he had his mouth covered.

After moments of contemplating his thoughts, he finally noticed that there weren't any more teenagers. Their crowding clusters were starting to separate with fewer people. Now would've been his chance. However, that was too late when he was tossed in a little illuminated room.

On his back, he could feel a puff of his cushioned landing and a soft click of a closed door. Finally his eyelids were able to blink close again. Suddenly, a burst of apprehension fluttered out and he immediately open them wide-eyed to stare at the ceiling. Slowly, he peeled his back off the cushion landing and let his gaze starred by the door.

With the moon being an only source of light, he could make out lilac irises and a familiar of a busted male figure. He neared towards the bluenette. Not without much of a word.

"...Guren?" Ceylan softly spoke up.

Hearing those words, something inducted within the redhead and Guren immediately jumped on the bed. At first, Ceylan couldn't react because of how fast the redhead was.

Although, he didn't have to worry after all.

Mainly because both o them laid on the bed laughing out loud. Mainly since Guren just fumbled over onto him and nothing pretty much happened at tha point.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. And what just happened right now." He repressed against the blankets of his bed.

"So your way of showing an apology is by kidnapping me to your room just for you to hug me." Ceylan snorted, teasing his friend. For one fact, he didn't expect Guren to be this happy. A few days ago, Guren seemed more into avoiding the bluenette! Heck, he expected more emotional damage in this confrontation. "Plus, how'd you even find me that quickly, dude?"

"Don't tell me you're a straight guy, Ceylan." Guren flashed his lavender eyes towards Ceylan. For quite awhile now, Ceylan hadn't seen the colour of his best friend's eyes look as that. With the moon's illuminating light in the room, those wisteria eyes were ardent in enthrallment. He could feel the chemistry of his countermine body falling to the rounded eyes.

Guren didn't have a normal look to him, but in the kind of good way. Periwinkle eye colour that contrasted to how he had tones of tanned skin from a good amount of physical activity. Ceylan didn't really care fore his taste in formal clothing, just mainly who he was underneath.

"Me? I don't think so." He trailed off his voice. "Most straight boys would be pushing hot guys ike you off."

"Good to know that you're accepting." He beamed a quick smile towards him, nearing the slope of his neck. There, he softly nuzzled into the teenager, accepting how friendly Ceylan was.

"Still, I was wearing a disguise..." Even with Ceylan saying that, the blue eyed teenager slowed down his sentence abruptly. But that was only because of how close the redhead had reached to where their lips met.

* * *

The music was practically as loud as ever. But more earsplitting with the song tastes of the everyday rich girls. Sure, they were rich, but they were the type of rich that could always get the expensive tastes of the shops and high-quality handbags.

Gen Kurai had not really felt too close to any of those girls. Nor any girl at all.

The only reason why he allowed them at his parties was to attract the majority of jock and diverse boys of their town. He had seen that most of the males were more entertaining by their actions and abilities. But in the terms of who's more care-free and outgoing. That was a strong magnet in contrast towards his lean body.

He was introduced to this type of nature by Chooki Mason. Known as the football team's captain. He attended parties hosted by Chooki and rather enjoyed them surprisingly. Especially the ones where there weren't any girls and they could do anything that wouldn't fit the definition of "gay."

Most people knew he didn't have a liking towards girls, but more for attractive guys. However, he's never been called "gay" before. This has always wondered him. But the only idea that made this true was how he dressed and walked. Perhaps his nature too.

That led him to believing hat he finally found someone who he could identified as, which would be—

"Hey Gen!" A pretty face came from out of nowhere.

Despite how girls knew he didn't want them, they always wanted to get into his pants. Chooki explained that would be from the fact that he was an emo. But that's not all. The teenager sharply gazed down across the room where everyone was appeared to dance to the trashy song that played.

Then there were the girls who thought they could be the heroine to save his "cold heart."

For a fact, he didn't have a cold heart! He was simply used to having a poker face that only smiled for his brother and good jock friend. And to some more names of their group. Nor did he like how girls wanted to find the best boyfriend in the world and "fulfill" their heroine destiny in life.

An actual hero can be everyday though. They're the heroes who actual react rather than daydream. Daydreaming is okay, but just as long as that doesn't get into your head so much.

As for this reason, the girl who was in front of him just merely wanted power. Gen knew very much about this girl already from one his friends' sources. He knew the trick.

Make the emo feel less lonely by promising love and then he'll marry her.

"Sorry, not up for anything right now. Just ate ice cream." The last sentence meant as an excuse that my breath would taste weird. That has actually worked before because that was somewhat true.

"Bet that would taste like ice cream." She giggled like a silly playground kid. At her hand, held a red plastic cup. Despite serving this at parties, Gen knew that he couldn't be able to drink alcohol anyways. "Plus, here's an energy drink to make your bad breathy go away!"

"No thanks." He looked away. At this point, he knew the teenager would get pissed at this point. That always works. He turned his head away and tuned out her annoying retorts. What he hadn't expected was for her to gain tears in her eyes and looking enraged.

Before a cup of alcohol could splash straight into his face, a hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed the plastic cup. He didn't recognize by much sight due to how his hair was done toward his right eye. Plus, the scent of drink spilled all over the girl in front of him.

The tall teenager didn't really have time to react. The girl in front of him was facing into a different direction and screaming. Immediately, he knew that this would be his chance. Before the girl could start wailing her eyes full of beverage stained tears, he ran towards the direction of his right side and followed the running person in front of him.

He may have been fast, but the person in front of him must have not wanted to attract much attention from the incident back there. They made a sharp turn up the stairs and stopped there. Gen slowly walked upstairs to the rail they were resting on.

Making out the body type of them, he could safely assume that this girl decided to get him out of that mess back there. Carefully, he leaned on the rail near her. However, Gen was fortunate enough to not catch her attention. What he didn't understand was that they smelled of smoke. And he couldn't manage to find some type of expensive perfume on her. Or any other scents.

He could hear her panting from a short distance and knew she was rather tired. He rested just like her, from the quick running lap from in the house. After a few moments, he could hear the beat of a familiar song he found decent.

Slowly, the girl's fingers were tapping on the redwood, keeping to the beat of the song.

"Finally good music to listen to." He sighed, trying to get her attention. Indeed, he found, the way, that made her finger tapping go slightly off key with the song. "Wonder who decided to request a piece from Jared Leto."

"I guess he's decent." She whispered low, still panting from the run. "All the music here is for stupid fuckers. So I decided to change that."

"Thanks for having some understanding," He closed he eyes for a second, listening to _"The Race"_. Opening them back up again, he raised his face to the girl who was still leaning on the railing and enjoying the taste of music.

When the song was just about to end, she stretched out her arms across the stairs and accidentally knocked off her pillbox hat. Just the flash of bright pink hair enough for Gen to realize the person. At once, he stood right up in a lunged position, keeping balance of on the stairway.

"Fuck." Was the only word that came from her raspy voice. She backed away, up towards the stairs.

"How'd you get into here?" He said, glinting his carmine eyes at her inverted irises. She pushed away her bag, but then covered her puffy skirt with the slouched purse.

"We're neighbors that's how—" For a moment, she paused her lips. "_Look_, we didn't do anything to your house. I just have to find Ceylan and we promise to leave."

The teenager was hesitant by her words at first, but realized that she couldn't be "one of those girls." That was something he was confused by when he first met her after school.

Beni didn't think he was "hot" or "cute." Not even attractive. She likes to cuss. And she had similar tastes in music towards him. But the last part didn't really count. But he was glad that she saved him from being covered in alcohol had been a plus. However, anyone could've done that. But the fact she didn't want anything in return was odd.

He calmly took a step up the stairs. His auburn bangs brushing by the swift of his hand. He replied, "Fine. But you have to pretend that you're some crazy high girl who thinks I'm leaving a trail of candy."

"That's a fucktard idea." She said back, crossing her arms. "Plus, I think I saw Ceylan going upstairs because I remember the outfit I made him wear."

"Yeah, that's some pretty good taste you have there." He breathed out.

"It's suppose to be a disguise." She stuck a middle finger up at him. "Plus, I need to change out of _this_ first."

"Nope. The deal's already been sealed." Gen said, starting to make way past her up the stairs. She followed behind him as the amount of people were starting to lessen at the stairs. Gen didn't look back at her, but knew she was forced to follow him.

"Not much teenagers up here, huh?" She commented behind him.

"Yeah, because they know this place is usually off-limits." He said slowly turning to face her. What he didn't expect was for her to be rid of the lime green bubble skirt and replaced by loose boxers. She was midway in putting a tank top and he could see a trail of her clothing behind them.

"I'm guessing you don't want anyone stealing your undies then," Beni muffled a light laugh and got the entire top over her midriff. She followed Gen's gaze towards herself and shrugged. "_Hey_, you said we couldn't stop by a changing room."

"I can see how you live with that idiot now." The auburn haired teenager sighed with a tone of irritation. "Plus, shouldn't you be picking up your clothes. There are assholes here who throw them away randomly."

"Guessing that someone threw away your favorite band shirt," She assumed as they continued walking the hallway together. The girl with blushed hair took out a motocross jacket and easily fitted into the tight article of clothing.

"We're suppose to be finding your idiot." Gen reminded her, but she was in the midst of tying her shoelaces. Rather than bending over on the ground, she put her foot on the wall.

"That's something nice of the neighbors to say," She commented, redoing the laces. In the middle of looping together both strings, she turned her azure eyes at him. "Anything we should know about tomorrow? Because our parents are forcing us to bring a gift basket for you guys."

"Stay at your house tomorrow." He immediately said in a firm tone. His lanky body leaned towards the girl, who was working on her next undone shoe. Surprised by his reaction, she was trying to regain balance herself on the doorknob and accidentally clicked open the door... and fell.

With the light from the hallway, they could easily see—

"Guren Nash! What the in the name of fuck are you doing?" Gen abruptly yelled to see that his half-brother was underneath Ceylan's bent legs and... having a hot make-out session. Both boys seemed to ignore the new lighting in the room, but when Beni got up, her droopy eyes widened at the sight.

For a sudden moment, they were both shocked and didn't make any sudden movements. However, what they didn't expect was for someone else to come up from behind them.

"I think Guren's _doing_ someone from our P.E. Class," Behind them, and broader-looking blonde smirked. His eyebrows adjusting to the mood of his bright green eyes. Immediately, Gen threw a quick smack on the dirty blonde jock.

"Shut the fuck up Chooki." Gen growled. "Where did you even come from?"

"Ah gross!" A younger-looking teenager ran away from behind Chooki and covered his eyes. The dirty blonde jock pointed his thumb towards the reed haired teenager.

"Saw him picking up a chick's clothes and knew you didn't want anyone in your room. When I saw you with her, I thought you guys were going to—" This time, the taller teenager kneed into the jock, who whimpered slightly at the sudden jab.

"Not one more word." Sharp eyes narrowed back into green ones. By the time this was finished, Beni had gotten up and gave them a look. Walking over to the two kissing boys, she jumped on the bed and grabbed Ceylan by the rim of his golfing pants. From there on, she dragged him away from Guren and the bluenette was yelling at her by now.

Well, actually cursing, but he wasn't too happy to see her. Beni slowly gave the older teenagers quick glances of her tinted eyes. Passing both of them, she was running by now with an angered Ceylan along the way.

With them out of sight, Gen had a look of dissatisfaction and internal "why" face. Meanwhile. Chooki gave Guren an excited thumbs up for what they saw. Soon enough, Guren realized what had happened and began to speak up for what had just happened.

* * *

**Yeah, there's mentions of smoking and alcohol in this story. But hey, this is suppose to focus of teenagers and wolves. Plus, kinda used to this because these are actually the type of people my friends are. (Don't judge the actions of my friends, they're actually really chill and friendly). **

**Anyways, Please Review! Thank You For Reviews! **

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! **


End file.
